Teagan Guerrin
} |name = Bann Teagan Guerrin |image = Bann_Teagan_image1.jpg |px = 270px |title = Bann |class = warrior |specialization = champion |rank = lieutenant |Family = Arl Eamon Guerrin(brother) Rowan(sister) Alistair(nephew) |gender = Male |race = Human |family = Arl Eamon Guerrin (Brother) Arlessa Isolde (Sister-in-law) Connor Guerrin (Nephew) Queen Rowan (Sister) King Cailan Theirin (Nephew) Alistair (Nephew) Ser Ferris the Red (Great uncle) |faction = Redcliffe |location = Redcliffe |voice = Timothy Watson |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age II }} Bann Teagan Guerrin is the bann of Rainesfere. He is Arl Eamon Guerrin's younger brother as well as the brother of Rowan, the deceased queen of Ferelden. This makes him an uncle to King Cailan. Background Like his brother Eamon, Teagan spent at least a part of his childhood in Redcliffe before he was sent to the north to live with relations in the Free Marches as their father and sister joined the rebellion. He was 8 years old when his father perished at the battle of West Hill. Involvement Dragon Age: Origins (please source or link an image as there are doubts over if he can marry Bellea at all in either bugged or non-bugged fashion) Dragon Age II Teagan can make two different cameos during the course of Dragon Age II, depending on your choices in Dragon Age: Origins. * If Alistair was made king of Ferelden, he will appear alongside him during the quest "King Alistair" in Act 3. * If Alistair was exiled and became a wandering drunkard, Teagan will appear in The Hanged Man during Act 2 and quickly talks a begrudging Alistair into returning to Ferelden. * Teagan will appear as a guest of Chateau Haine during the events of the Mark of the Assassin DLC. }} Skills During the brawl in the Redcliffe Castle, Teagan will use the following skills: Trivia * While Teagan normally is seen wearing only his noble's outfit in Redcliffe, during his cutscenes in Denerim he is wearing a set of veridium heavy chainmail. * If the Warden is female, she can optionally flirt with Teagan at the chantry. This does not lead anywhere, and has no effect on any romance companions (even if they are in the party). * Teagan's eyes between Dragon Age: Origins and Dragon Age II are different colors, blue in Dragon Age: Origins and brown in Dragon Age II; this may be due to a mistake by the developers. * Before the final battle his name is Lord Teagan, not Bann Teagan. *Despite being told to stay behind in Redcliffe, Teagan will be seen in Denerim during the final battle. Quotes * "The Bannorn will not bow to you simply because you demand it!" * (while ensorcelled by the demon) "Marmalade!" * "And now Denerim is under assault by the darkspawn. The death toll will be... staggering.I wish you luck, Grey Warden, for all our sakes." * (About Loghain's claims regarding the Battle of Ostagar) What, that he pulled his men in order to save them? That Cailan risked everything in the name of glory? Hardly. Loghain calls the Grey Wardens traitors, murderers of the King. I do not believe it. It is the action of a desperate man. Dialogue * Anora: "Bann Teagan, my father is doing what is best." * Teagan: "Did he also do what was best for your husband, Your Majesty?" * Female Warden: "Do you have any family, yourself?" * Teagan: "Oh...you mean, am I married? I...no. No, I've never had the pleasure. If I did, I'd be lucky to find a woman as lovely as yourself." * Female Warden: "Very lucky." * Teagan: We should speak of Loghain, brother. There is no telling what he will do when he learns of your recovery. * Eamon: Loghain instigates a civil war even though the darkspawn are on our very doorstep. Long have I known him; he is a sensible man, one who never desired power. * Teagan: I was there when Loghain announced he was taking control of the throne, Eamon. He is mad with ambition, I tell you. * Eamon: Indeed. Mad enough to kill Cailan, to attempt to kill myself and destroy my lands. * Alistair (to the Champion in DA 2): "Right! I'm Alistair, uh...King of Ferelden. And this is Teagan, my uncle. Sort of." * Teagan: "I'm actually Teagan. I'm only sort of his uncle." * Alistair (if he married the human noble in DA:O): "Well, back to the old ball and chain." * Teagan: "You know the Queen really hates it when you call her that." * Alistair: "Just because she killed an Archdemon...she doesn't scare me." * Teagan: "You keep telling yourself that, Your Majesty." If you ask where Teagan is when you first interact with Connor: * Connor (Demon): "But Uncle is here. Say hello Uncle" * Possessed Teagan: "Hello Uncle" In Dragon Age II, while speaking with a Female Hawke, possibly in reference to a Female Warden: * Teagan: "You're very brave. Take this, with my blessings. You remind me of someone...I hold dear, though I never had the courage to say that to her." Gallery Bann Teagan (10).jpg|Bann Teagan challenging Loghain Bann Teagan.jpg|Bann Teagan outside Redcliffe Chantry Bann Teagan (2).jpg|Bann Teagan with Isolde NPC-Bann Teagan.jpg|A possessed Bann Teagan looks up to a possessed Connor TeaganGuerrin.png|Bann Teagan in Dragon Age II Teagan.jpg|Bann Teagan Guerrin - "Mark Of The Assassin" DLC See also * The Guerrin family * Kaitlyn Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: Origins characters Category:Humans Category:Fereldans Category:Nobles Category:Dragon Age II characters Category:Warriors